May I have dance?
by siyuri of the moon
Summary: Yuuki asks Zero why he never dances at the dances. When she finds out why she decides to help.


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the song. They belong to the respected writers

blahblahblah- speaking

_blahblahblah- lyrics  
_

"Hey Zero can I ask you something" The pale vampire hunter turned around,

What is it Yuuki?" he asked, his voice held a bored tone. Yuuki looked at him and said,

"Why is it that you never dance at any of the dances? You won't even dance with me. Do you not like to get to close to girls?" Zero looked at her and chuckled to himself.

"How long have you been wondering this Yuuki? Is this why you had that serious look on your face all day?" Yuuki blushed and turned the other direction.

"Stop avoiding the question Zero, I have a right to know. I am your friend after all. Tell me please." Zero looked at her and said,

"Fine...fine. The reason that I don't dance is because I....don't know how to dance. Happy now?" Yuuki was shocked, Zero didn't know how to dance?!?! Yuuki looked at Zero and made this statement.

"Then I'll teach you Zero, so you'll dance at the next school dance we have. Maybe you'll even dance with me." Zero was shocked, who was he to deserve this brown-haired angel in front of him. Zero never thought that he would have someone to care about him like that. That was when he heard Yuuki begin to sing.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

Zero took her hand and took one of the deepest breaths he'd ever taken_  
_

_Pull me close and take one step_

Yuuki walked closer to Zero and he took a step backward_  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

Zero smiled because he had just looked at his feet to make sure he wouldn't step on hers_  
_

_And let the music be your guide._

Then Zero began to sing, with her singing another thing entirely

_Won't you promise me_

_(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
_

_We'll keep dancing _

_(to keep dancing) _

_wherever we go next _

By this time Zero was dancing like he had been doing it for his entire life. Zero had this feeling that he had no worries while he was dancing with Yuuki. He was glad she was his teacher.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance _

_(can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

They were singing together and began to be oblivious to everything around them. Including the crowd of both Night and Day class students beginning to form. To surprise Yuuki Zero began to sing.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all _

Yuuki, not missing a beat, sang with Zero

_And you can't keep us apart _

_(even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
_

_'Cause my heart is _

_(cause my heart is) _

_wherever you are_

The crowd that had gathered now included all of the Night class, all the Day class, and the Chairman himself.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance _

_(can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
_

The chairman was smiling over the fact that Zero had broken out of his shell with Yuuki, and that the young boy was smiling again. The two, still oblivious to the crowd, launched into the next part of the song.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be _

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance _

_(can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Yuuki was amazed. Zero was smiling and acting like this was entirely natural for him. But what had really shocked her was the fact that he was singing.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance _

_(can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
_

They were beginning to slow down and Zero's eyes never left Yuuki's face.

_Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance _

Then Zero leaned down and kissed Yuuki. The crowd around them, including Kaname and the chairman, burst into applause. Then and only than did they realize they had an audience, and Zero broke off the kiss. They both blushed with embarrassment for not noticing they were there.

"About time you two got together!" Aidou laughed as he clapped. Zero looked at Yuuki and knelt down in front of her.

"Yuuki Cross, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the school dance this evening?" Yuuki gasped and nodded.

"Of course Zero." She leaped into his arms and hugged him. "Of course."

Please Rate and make me happy. It's my first story


End file.
